1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a package cushioning structure for liquid crystal display module.
2. The Related Arts
To protect a liquid crystal display module in order to prevent the liquid crystal display module from being impacted by an external force and falling during a shipping process, cushioning materials are often arranged inside a package case to disperse an external force acting thereon and to absorb the impact energy induced by falling.
A conventional cushioning material used in a packing case of liquid crystal display module is schematically shown in FIG. 1. Taking the package of a 31.5″ module as an example, a cushioning structure 10 comprises a cushioning bottom board 100, two cushioning side boards 300 mounted on the cushioning bottom board 100 at two opposite ends of the cushioning bottom board 100, and three cushioning position-limiting boards 500 arranged, in a spaced manner, between the two cushioning side boards 300. The two cushioning side boards 300 each form a plurality of mounting slots 301. Each of the cushioning position-limiting boards 500 forms a plurality of position-limiting slots 501 corresponding to the mounting slots 301.
In shipping liquid crystal display modules, the cushioning structure 10 is first placed in a packing base 30 (as shown in FIG. 2) and then the liquid crystal display modules are respectively inserted into the mounting slots 301 and the position-limiting slots 501 to ensure effective protection of the liquid crystal display modules against damage of the liquid crystal display modules caused by external forces.
Baling of such a unitary cushioning structure is generally done as that shown in FIG. 3 for shipping. Two such cushioning structures are stacked in a vertical reversed and alternating manner and are then baled, whereby an overall size is 898×363×138 mm, which is equal to a volume of 44984412 mm3. This takes a large amount of space, making the shipping cost high and leading to a high purchase cost.